Mass Effect - Prequels will tell
by White Scourge
Summary: How it's been started? What actually happened with Eduard and his "family", before he gained his control? This prequel will tell. Rated T for strong language.
1. A Walking Miracle

**Hello! This is the prequel for my ongoing big Fanfiction. They will tell a story about three of my OC, Eduard, Rina'Zita vas Alarei and Gans'Zita vas Rayya. And I must point that Eduard is my protege in Mass Effect universe. So stay tuned. Well... if you ever gonna read anyway. LMAO**

 **The original meaning of these prequels will tell the past of Eduard's (or my) life when he moved in Mass Effect universe. The explanation of how he ended in this universe will be explained in a big damn fanfiction about it!**

* * *

Mass Effect: A Walking Miracle

It was probably the last time, when Eduard and Rina'Zita have been climbing on mountains…. Because they collapsed down. With a pretty big damn big circumstances. Not so much for Eduard… but for Rina….

"What do you mean she could not walk anymore?!" Eduard shouted at Gans, just as they left the room with lying Rina.

"I'm sorry, son. – Gans tried to comfort him." I did the best I could… but that spine trauma of hers is hardly from recover. Her chances are… slim. Very… perhaps no even chance at all.

"I should've have known…" Eduard went upset. "I should have to…." And suddenly he started to sob, more and more realizing that they just could not to go climb there. "It's my fault…." He started to cry even more. "IT'S FUCKING MY FAULT…!"

"Shh…." His "father" went for a hug. "She's gonna be alright. Everything is gonna be alright."

"What if she…" Eduard tried to gather himself up. "What if she won't be able… to walk anymore?"

"I guess, we will have to find a wheel-chair for her."

"Shit…."

"Now, now." Gans tried to be as positive as he could, but deep in himself, he was worrying so much for her daughter. "Let her rest. The day ahead will show us… eh…."

"You'll probably need to improve your English." Eduard joked. "The day ahead will show us the future, if that's what you meant."

Eduard said that, because all three of them don't use language translator. They could, but Gans thought that family must speak without translators, even though Gans and Rina had to learn English from Eduard... and Eduard had to learn Khelish from them.

Gans patted him on his shoulder for several times and left living room. Eduard was still blaming himself to let that happen.

And he sat down at sofa, and his mind started to fill with ideas... which most of them are crazy... or stupid. Or both of them.

"Maybe… maybe I can…? No… it's so stupid and… and…" Eduard cleared his face of rest of his tears and looked at his glowing with biotics arm. "Wait… that actually could work."

Eduard was hit by realization pulse, as he remembered that he used his biotics to do massage for himself, when his back was aching out of pain.

"Uh… ah…." He moaned with joy, as he massaged himself again. "Stop… stop it! Uh…. That definitely could work…."

Eduard quickly got up from sofa and rushed to the Rina's room. He quietly opened the door, so his father would not hear him.

"Rina...?" He sounded upset as he approached Rina.

Rina was having a nap on her bed. Still in her torn and dirty azure garbs.

"Eduard…?" She woke up, merely realizing that she can't walk.

Eduard gave her a weak smile, took a chair and sat down next to her, and hardly holding to not cry out.

"You okay?" Eduard asked her.

"Barely… all things considered." Rina answered positively. "And you…?"

"No… barely not. – Eduard joked. "I'm… I… I'm so sorry, Rina. I should have…"

"Eduard… this is not your fault." Rina tried to cheer him up and sounded seriously. "I'm gonna be okay."

Eduard didn't notice that Rina lied one of her hands on his arms, still trying to comfort him.

"But… your spine…."

"Don't worry… I'm gonna just rest a little and we will run some tests." Rina said with a grin.

"And… how much you gonna… rest?"

"Probably three or four days."

"T-tests…?" Eduard started sound a bit more depressed.

"Actually… one test." Rina explained. "Father will test my ability to walk… and…"

"And…?" Eduard made a curious face.

"It will determine, will I able to walk normally again…" Rina took a breath. "...or I will be forever stuck in wheel chair."

"Now… don't say that." Eduard said, and started holding both of her hands. "You're gonna be okay…"

"How you can be so sure?" Rina asked with a grin.

"Trust me." He said seriously. That seriousness never could imagine even himself.

This night Eduard spent with Rina. Not with "that" contest, but as a comforting brother. And all these hours… Eduard was planning on doing that "massage"… which probably or not probably will restore Rina's ability to walk. "I guess it's another good reason to have biotics." – He started to think.

His mind twisted the last moments of climbing… and falling down, making them more horrible… and painfully. That enjoying fulfillment… that expected joy of climbing on top of the mountain, and immediately changed to horrible pain of falling down and terrible tending feeling of responsibility.

But Eduard knew something else. That his habit of making himself pleasurable will actually restore Rina's ability to walk. Or probably he'll just fuck up everything… which he _normally_ do. But that _normally_ doesn't happens that normally.

* * *

Finally, the day of that final test has come. Eduard did nothing but preparing himself for that... thing, which he'll do… if Rina fails to walk. Eduard prayed to only to himself, that this will work.

"Alright, Rina…." Gans lied Rina on the sofa. "We will start as quickly as you want."

"Come on, Rina." Eduard tried to cheer her up. "I know that you can do it."

"Alright… - Rina took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

Rina at first used the sofa as a support to stand up… which she did perfectly fine. Now… she was standing, looking at Eduard and Gans, which waiting for her try to make a step.

Fear got a fair and strong grip on Gans mind. His hands started to shake a bit. But the thing is… Eduard was calm. Even if Rina couldn't do it… he has his card to show.

And… as Rina tried to make that first step… her body collapsed. Eduard dashes faster than Gans to catch her.

"No…" Rina couldn't believe to it. "I… I… why…?"

"I… Keelah…" Gans got shocked and depressed immediately. "This is… I'm so sorry, Rina."

"Guys, calm down." Eduard giggled.

Everyone was overwhelmed by Eduard's behavior.

"Gans… can you hold her?" Eduard asked Gans, as he helped Rina to stand up again.

"What…? Very well then." Gans surprised at first, but immediately rushed to help Rina stand firm.

Eduard stepped back a bit… and one of his arms started to glow with biotics.

Gans was confused, about Eduard is about to do right now. But he knew, Eduard is about to do something… or at least, try to.

Eduard slowly and calmly started create small mass effect fields inside and outside Rina's neck… and spine, just as he did to himself. Eduard was preparing all this days to make it right. To use his gift right, not as his real parents was trying to convince him, how to do it. Although it's not a "gift", but a "heritage", as his real father used to say.

Rina just kept standing firm, but at the same time, grinning and moaning with a joy. Gans was overwhelmed by Eduard's calmly arms moving.

"And…" Eduard was about to finish. "Set. You can stop holding her now, father."

And Gans gently stopped holding her daughter. And Rina fell off to the sofa.

"What did you… do?" Rina and Gans asked him at once.

"Oh, nothing." Eduard winked.

It took a bit of moments for Rina to realize… what Eduard was actually doing to her. As Gans was still thinking about it… Rina slowly got up from sofa again. And tried to make a first step again… and she did another… and another… eventually realizing that she can walk again! And she rushed to Eduard's wide opened arms for a hug.

"You knew it all along!" Rina shouted with a joy.

"Knew what?" Eduard giggled.

Gans' chin could be lying on the carpet right now, as he saw with his own eyes that Eduard made her walk again. He slowly, full with overwhelm and joy at the same time came to Rina and Eduard for a one-handed hug.  
Gans saw a lot of strange and dreadful things... but this... this was a pure miracle for him.

"Keelah…!" – Gans joyed. "You made her walk again!"

"Of course I did." Eduard started to giggle even more.

"Thank you…! Thank you so much, Eduard!" Rina was about to leak her tears, but not from sadness, but from happiness.

Same goes to Gans. They were three hugging each other.

"We are family right? And we do help each other… right?" – Eduard said with a grin as they stopped hugging.

"We are." Gans said. "Thank you again… son."

"No… thank you… father. And you… sister." Eduard started with happiness but ended laughing. "Seeing you both cry is… priceless!"

"Get on with it!" Rina slightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Oh…!" Eduard moaned, but still laughing.


	2. Red Heritage

**I should've posted this _chapter_ in first place, but... oh well. **

* * *

Mass Effect: Red Heritage

 **2175, Planet Palea, Derelict's Burden colony.**

"Can you… can you recall your name?"

"My name…? My name… my name is… Eduard, Rina'Zita."

 **A few days earlier.**

"No!" Eduard screamed and started to run to his room. "Leave me alone!"

The young fifteen years old bleached human with gray-green eyes was scared, it was definitely seen on his face. But why he was scared? Or perhaps… by _who_?

"Get back here!" Shouted his mother, while Eduard locked himself up.

"That's no use of it." Tried to calm father.

"Oh yeah?" Now mother started to argue with him. "You know how to do it better?"

"Do what you want, but I _need_ him." And he pointed at some kind of cot. "On that cot."

"Anything for you, _honey_." She went for a kiss, but he denied her offer. "Okay, have it your way, Matt."

Matt chuckled and went back to his laboratory. And mother still tried to find the common ground with her son.

"Sweetie, I don't want to hurt you." Tried to calm down Eduard's mother. – We just want to… _help_ you.

Eduard didn't say anything.

Eventually this pissed her off, so she broke the light plating of the doorway with her biotics. That did make a big impression for Eduard.  
Even though he was shaking under the blankets, he could feel it. _Mommy_ was angry.

"No! You _hurting_ me! Fuck off!" Eduard tried to withstand against his mother, by covering himself in blanket.

"I'm not hurting you…!" Shouting mother, meanwhile trying to reach for him.

After countless of times of trying to reach for Eduard under the blanket, Mother used her biotics again, to strip it away from Eduard's grasp.  
And after her another try to grab him… he kicks her in the chin. Pretty hard.

"You…!" She stepped back and started to hold her chin. "You are nothing! Nothing, but a broken bomb of dreams!" And she started to glow with blue substance. "Why have I even born you?!"

That eventually pissed her out even more, and with anger, he grabs Eduard's arm and takes him away from his bed.

"No! No!" Eduard tried to resist, but her grip was too strong. "No, no, no, no, no! Let me go!"

"That would be make easier, if you would just _shut up_!"

But mother's… as well as father's words don't make any impact to him anymore.  
He understood that his parents are _evil_ , he knows that he doesn't know anything about them… but he does know one thing: They want to hurt him.

"Enough!" She shouted as she tried to fix him in that cot. "Can you stay _still_ for just one second?!"

Eduard don't remember much after these words. Just because mother struck his head against the cot. His vision darkened, his ears are ringing. And fear is consuming all his mind, letting no mercy to his consciousness.

* * *

Matt and Anna couldn't recall the number of attempts to _reactivate_ son's biotic _gift_.  
Every time… every attempt was more riskier for health of his son. But they didn't care. All they cared, is that if his son will regain his biotics.

"Anything is replaceable in our times." Keep repeating Matt in himself. "But our _heritage_ … is not."

He was just a toy to them two…  
But they didn't know one thing. He just doesn't want… and more importantly, doesn't know, _how_ to use it.  
He suffered different Biofeedback therapy techniques, when he reached his age of thirteen. And all these implants installment.  
Plus insulting from his parents and his peers definitely made him hate everything and everyone.  
If they just talked to him… maybe they would have avoid all this suffering. But the past can't be changed.  
Eduard had only two _real_ friends in this Colony. And they knew about his _problem_. And this day, they tried to fix it.

 **A few hours earlier before experiment.**

"We can't just let things like that, Gans!" Rina begged for help from Gans in Khelish. "We have to help him!"

"I didn't say no, daughter!" Answered Gans in Khelish and started to hold Rina's shoulders. "But we can't just go there and blast these bosh'tets with my rifle!"

Young quarian recalled the good times, which she spent with him. Mountain climbing… playing video games… telling each other stories… not that Eduard have much good stories to tell, but he was unbeatable in video games.  
She wants to help him. Not just because he is in danger and such… every attempt of _reactivating_ biotic _gift_ is dangerous for Eduard's memories.  
Last time she met him… he could barely recall her full name, not saying that he forgot their fun time together.

"Is the bio-chip ready?" Rina sighed an slowly asked him.

"Yes…" Gans quickly pulls it out from one of his pockets. "Everything you asked… bio-amper, VI-slot and memory recaller…"

"You sure it _will_ work?" Rina interrupts him and grabs that bio-chip.

"You know me, I'm _always_ confident about my devices." Winked Gans.

Rina puts away that bio-chip in one of her pockets and heads towards the door. "Alright, I'm going in."

"Wait!" Gans stopped, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Daughter, be careful."

Rina broke his grasp. "You know me," Rina opened door and grinned. "I don't know the meaning of _be careful_."

"Keelah se'lai."

"Keelah se'lai." Rina repeated after him.

Gans just sighed, when Rina left the house, but he wished her luck. She will definitely need that thing.

 **Back to the experiment.**

Rina used ventilation shafts to blend into the house. Slowly and quietly, she entered the Matt's laboratory and found lying Eduard in chamber, who was fixed in the cot.

His vision was still darkened… and all his mind was consumed by fear, but he did heard someone, even though that ringing in his ears.  
He tried to break the grasp of leather straps, but they were too strong.

Parents went outside from chamber to check if everything is in the order.

Rina knew, she can't just take him and go away. If she will… they'll know where to find him. But Rina had a plan. Maybe not so stupid as Eduard's… but she know that this will work.

Rina found another implant that Matt was about to install into Eduard's brain and replaced it with her own bio-chip.

"They are pretty similar, so I guess he will not notice the difference." Rina thought in herself.

As she replaced it, she approached Eduard to comfort him. "Everything soon will be over… _friend_." She lied her hand on his forehead. "Just hold up a bit longer".

Rina slightly decreased the leather's straps grip, just before she heard something. It's his parents. She quickly finds that ventilation shaft and hides in it.

"And what if this time it will not work?" Matt was still arguing with Anna. "He even need efforts to even call our names."

"Anything is replaceable, remember?" Anna reminded him his own words.

Matt was near at another painful attempt to reactivate son's biotic gift.

"And what if this will not work this time?" He thought in himself. "How many times and how many resources we have to waste?"

Matt shook off his remaining hesitation and pressed the button, which was responsible of closing the chamber… and another button, which was responsible of installing that bio-chip, which Rina replaced and spraying the mass of… mass of element zero dust, red sand, and many more biotic amplifying drugs.

It was painful for Eduard… for sure it was. Even Rina, who was hiding in shafts could hear his screaming.  
She trembled a bit… but even that little movement was enough for Matt to hear her.

"Wait…" Matt heard something. "I think we have guests." Matt started to head to the ventilation shaft.

Rina tried to not move… but it was her mistake.

"Look what we have here." Matt opened ventilation hatch and pulled Rina out. "What are you doing here, little rat?"

"Let me go!" Rina felt that Matt lifted her up by neck and pulled against the wall.

"I wonder if I need to call your father about this _accident_." Rina felt that his grip is becoming stronger. "Or maybe I shouldn't."

Every moments of seconds, Matt increased his grip's strength, preventing Rina to breathe.

"This is the end…" She thought in herself. "I… I'm sorry, father…"

Until she heard Eduard screaming, which was progressively increasing in power.

"My…!" Anna quickly pressed the button, which was responsible of opening the chamber… which she regretted that.

As she opened the chamber, she felt a strong push. She hits the wall… and it took a moments to realize, by who she was pushed.

 _They did it_.

Eduard slowly, with heavy breathing, stepped out from chamber… but… he was covered in red substance. All that fear, all that anger that he kept in himself, right now was bursting out with element zero. His once friendly gray-green eyes was now filled with orange-red rageful eyes. His eyes and cybernetic scars on his face are now emitting a red glow.

"Son?!" Matt couldn't believe himself. "You…" Matt stopped holding Rina and approached his son.

Rina's body felt down to the ground. Eduard could hear her swallow breathing.  
Matt was so _proud_ of his son that he tried to hug him… which he immediately regretted.

Matt has become his first _target_.

Eduard with all anger what he had, throws Matt to the window biotically. The house itself was located near the cliff… so… Matt fell down to the sea.

"Now… is that's bitch's turn." Someone said in Eduard's mind. Probably himself, as he needed someone to push forward.

Anna couldn't get up, because her spine was already broken, because of the impact. She just could lie on the floor, leaning on the wall and see, as her son is approaching her. Slowly, with red glowing, and maniacally giggling.

"Please…" Mother started to beg, as Eduard approached her. "I am your mother, damn you!

Followed by maniacally laughing and screaming, Eduard lifted her up biotically and thrown her away to another wall. And lifted her again and pushed her into the roof. And to the floor. And repeated these actions for a several times, until he finally with all his anger did a final throw against the wall.

He did it. He killed them.

"Eduard…!" Rina finally got up and shouted. "It's me…" He tried to call him down, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He quickly turned away to Rina's side and was about to smash her too… until he realized that this is just Rina. And she just tried to comfort him.  
His chin and mouth started to shake, he stopped glowing and started to sob. Eduard collapsed in her embrace, sobbing with his newly orange-red eyes.

"Is it… is it over…?" Eduard slowly, and through tears asked her, still emitting a small amount of red glowing from his eyes and cybernetic scars.

"Yes…" Rina patted him on the back. "…it is over."


	3. A Part of the Family

Mass Effect: A Part of the Family

After that little massacre, which Eduard did in his house, Rina carried him to her house, because Eduard was too overwhelmed by emotions and headache.  
Right now was a night, but the sun was still slightly shining. Even if it's a night, it's still a warm one.

"Can you… can you recall your name?" Rina asked him, while still leading him to her house.

"My name…? My name…" Eduard was still leaking his tears, and his cybernetic scars were still leaking a red energy. "My name is… Eduard, Rina'Zita."

The Memorizer in Eduard's new installed bio-chip already started to work, slowly and slowly regaining his memories.  
It works pretty simple. Some of Eduard's memory segments were _сutted off_ from his brain, so it can't reach Eduard's memories. Memorizer slowly fixes that.

Rina sighed.

"At least he remembers my name…" She blabbed in herself. "Cobbler…"

Rina didn't really mean that. She just can insult everyone for no reason. But her family, and her friends already knows that, that Rina is just doing it out of joke.

"Huh…?" Eduard's glowing from his scars started slowly to dissolve. So does his sobbing. "Was I… just insulted?"

"No… no, you wasn't!" Rina apologized, and started more fiercely pull Eduard's arm. "It's just came out, sorry."

Eduard didn't say anything at rest of the walking. His shattered mind was trying of thinking about tomorrow's day, so he silently followed Rina.

But Rina already got a plan for him.

"Gans?" Rina shouted, as she entered house with Eduard.

Rina heard father's footsteps from his room. "Rina…? Keelah, you made it!"

"Of course I did, sluggish!" Rina answered in Khelish, leaving Eduard confused.

"Language!"

"Sorry…"

By all this time, Eduard's scars almost completely stopped to leak energy out, only glowing a bit.

Gans kneeled down, so he could closely examine Eduard's face. It was first time, when Eduard met him, and driven by fear and the rest of his tears, he was about to run. But Rina's hold prevented that to happen, locking him by neck and hip.

Gans' staring with his light blue eyes reminded Eduard the looking of his real father. He closely examined these cybernetic scars on Eduard's face and also that big scar on his left arm, which was probably appeared a week ago.

"You… you won't hurt me?" Eduard asked Gans, when he was holding his left arm with a scar on it.

"No, we will not." Rina calmed him down and pressed his head against her chest.

Just as he finished, Gans leaded Eduard to sofa in living room, and by hands Gans insisted, that Eduard lied down at it. Gans tried to calm him down as he could, because Gans didn't know Eduard's native language. Only Rina does, even though only slight knowledge of it.

As Eduard finally calmed down and started to lie quietly on sofa, Gans approached Rina to discuss, what actually happened in Eduard's house, and more importantly, how did he get all these scars.

"Okay…" Gans folded his hands, as he approached Rina. "I want to know what happened. Why Eduard got these cybernetic scars and…" Gans stopped as he noticed something on Rina's neck. He got shocked and his voice lowered. "And why your neck's plating is wrinkled?!"

Probably Matt's grip was a bit too strong.

Rina sat down at her bed. She sighed. "Well… in short, Eduard finally became a biotic, and got rid of from his pricks parents."

Gans sighed, signifying, that he doesn't like this answer. "Alright, Alright!" Rina signed with her hands to calm down. "Eduard's parents was doing another experiment on him. I've managed to slip in, just as they went outside to talk about something. I quickly replaced their bio-chip with ours and went for hiding." Rina touched her wrinkled neck plating. "Then… his father found me in ventilation shaft and… was… about to strangle me."

Gans' face was shocked for moment.

"And he almost did it!"

"Almost?!"

"But Eduard with screaming, with red glowing… smashed them two..."

Gans gone confused for a moment. "Red glowing?"

"Yes!" Rina answered positively. "Like bursting and flaring all that red stuff out…"

"Red stuff?" Gans quickly ran thoughts in his mind. "Red…? But biotics can't be… red. Red stuff? They couldn't… or probably they did that…"

"Rina, can you recall me… did the room was covered in something?" Gans asked Rina.

"I'll… I'll try." Rina started trying to recall the events that happened back in Eduard's house. It was a bit painful for her. "When… when Eduard came out from his chamber, the room was filled for about a moment with… with red mist and blue tinsels."

"So it is true…" Gans couldn't believe the cruelty of Eduard's parents. "Red sand…"

"Red sand?" Rina got curious.

"It's a type of drugs." Gans started to explain. "Used to… amplify biotic abilities, but you can become pretty addict to it."

"Oh…" Rina stopped for a second, to think how to ask her father right. "Can he… stay with us…?"

Gans could feel begging in her voice. «No… he can't…» Rina was about to insult him, as he heard these three words. Gans continued. "He must stay with us."

A sparkle seemed to shine on Rina's mask. "Thank you!" Rina dashed to him for a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Now, now." Gans grinned, as he felt pressure of Rina's hug. "Let's check him."

Rina stopped hugging her father and they both went back to living room to check Eduard.

They were surprised. He already was sleeping, with a small glowing on his face. They decided to not disturb him, as he already suffered enough and could really use some rest.

* * *

Eduard was sleeping quietly the rest of the night. Although he started his kill count at his fifteen, he didn't care. He suffered a lot from his real parents and was about to suffer a lot more if not for Rina's help.  
And more importantly, he would have do it again. And again. As much, as they made him suffer.  
But's that the past now. Now… Eduard will must to get use to his _new_ family, as well as his new biotic gift.

"Sleepyhead!" Rina jumped at Eduard while he was still sleeping. "Wake up!"

As Eduard felt pressure on his stomach, he immediately teleported out from sofa, leaving Gans, who just entered the living room, and both Rina and Eduard confused.

"What…?!" As he teleported out, he already lost his balance and fell down to carpet.

Gans laughed and lend Eduard a hand. He accepted the gesture and got up.  
Gans stared at lying Rina. "You probably should have a tried a more subtle approach to him, Rina." He grinned.

Eduard didn't say anything at all, because he still don't understand their Khelish. He just kept nervously staring at Gans and Rina.

Rina got up from sofa and approached him. "Is he alright?" She noticed his nervously staring at her. Rina started to look at language translator in his head. "Maybe because…"

Just as Rina touched his face, he teleported out again. This time on sofa.

Eduard gone confused even more and Rina got flinched. He quickly shook off the remaining biotic flare and got up from sofa. As he tried to move, he teleported again. This time right in Rina's hands.

Rina flinched even more and dropped Eduard's body to carpet. "I… I can't control it…!" He shouted and tried to get up.

Gans helped him again to get up. "What did he say, Rina? He asked her just as Eduard got up.

"He said, that he can't control it." Rina answered.

Eduard's scars started to glow a bit brighter. He again tried to step, but again ended up lying on sofa.

Rina started to laugh. "He'll eventually will break something, if we will not help him."

"And how do you suppose we can help him?" Gans folded his hands. "We know nothing of his biotics." He sighed and continued. "Either his biotics has red colors or that he can teleport from place to place almost instantly." Gans placed his arm on his mask's bottom. "But that seems frustrating and very tiring to him."

As Rina stopped laughing, and asked him. "What should we do?"

"You know his native language, do you?"

"Yes I do, deafy!"

"Go talk to him." Gans looked at Rina. "He still probably feeling a bit nervous."

"Okay." Rina responded and started to slowly come to Eduard. "You didn't understand us back there, didn't you?" Rina asked him in English.

"Oh congratulations! You have just noticed it!" Eduard shouted positively and folded his hands.

Rina decided to check, if Eduard can recall something. "Can you recall the amount of times that I defeated you in video games?"

"Zero." Eduard bursted out laughing. "You never could beat me in video games, Rina!"

She swelled, because of bitter reminder of her defeats in video games against Eduard. "How dare you!"

"Well…" Eduard grinned and pointed with his finger to Rina. "You are the one who asked about that."

But at the same time, Rina was happy about that, since the Memorizer fully started its work. "Looks like the Memorizer started to work." Rina pointed to Gans in Khelish.

"I still don't understand both of you." Eduard shrugged.

"It's okay." Rina said in English and approached Gans. "Father, we need to give him a translator."

"Absolutely not." Gans said strongly.

"But he…"

"This is out of discussion, Rina." Gans interrupted her.

"He doesn't understand you!" Rina throws her hands in the air.

"But he does understand you. Teach him our Khelish, please."

Rina pointed at herself. "Do I look like a teacher to you?!"

"But I do think, because you managed to learn his language!"

Eduard was still quietly sitting on sofa, watching as the father and daughter is arguing with each other.

Rina face palmed herself. "Uh…!" And went down to one of her pockets. "I only know English, only because… Eduard gave me this." Rina throws some kind of a book to Gans.

Gans grabs it in the air and started to examine it. "You know that I can't read it, Rina."

"That's an Khelish-English dictionary." Rina explained and rubbed her hood. "Eduard… brought this one on market."

"Fine…" Gans thrown that dictionary back to Rina. "Have it your way." Gans quickly dashed to his room for something.  
Just as he returned, his hand was filled with three translators. Rina surprised.

Gans putted on one of the translators. "We will wear them until we'll both learn his _English_ , and he will learn our Khelish." Gans explained and gave the rest of them to Rina.

"Thank you." Rina joyed and went to Eduard, which was still sitting on the sofa.

Just as Rina approached him, Eduard noticed that she is holding something in one of her arms. Rina brings her arm to Eduard. "Grab it."

"Don't say I'll have to eat it." Eduard took one of the translators from Rina's hand.

"I did not." Rina grinned and they both started to put their translators on.

Just as they put them on, Eduard is trying from sofa again. Rina quickly grabbed and helped him to get up. "You won't teleport again, will you?" Rina asked him, just as he tried to make a step.

"I'll try my best." He grinned and slightly lifted his knee.

He made a breath and made a step. And he succeeded.

Possibly that conversation with Rina made him less… nervous, so he didn't have any more reasons to teleport out from anyone's touching.

Gans surprised that Eduard didn't use teleport to approach him. "Do you understand me?" Gans asked him, as he approached him with Rina.

"No, I don't. Sorry!" He said with sarcasm.

Gans chuckled and approached him a bit close. "I know that we didn't make a good expression for you…"

Eduard interrupted him. "Wait… but I thought you did." And gone curious. "You… Rina saved me from _them_."

Rina flattered and Gans continued. "I wanted to say, that we want you to stay here."

Eduard got surprised. No, overwhelmed. Because… he just didn't expect that offer to come so straight to him. "Wait…?" He lowered his head and started to giggle. "You…" He looked at them both and continued uncertainly. "…really want me to stay here? With you both?"

"Of course we are." Gans and Rina looked at each other. And then continued staring at Eduard. Gans was about to say something that Eduard wasn't certainly expecting. "Eduard'Zita…"

Eduard's eyebrows lifted, head began to wobble and he folded his arms. "Great…"

Then he was immediately realized… they _really_ wanted him to stay. To accept him, like he is, not to change him or oppose him. To him to become a real family. A family that he hoped to get. He rushed to them both to a one-hand hug. "Thank you…!"

They both hugged him back.

"Now, now." Gans responded. "We got a lot of things to do."

* * *

 **Don't hesitate to leave your feedback, if I need it of course. Say what you liked, what you disliked and more importantly, why!  
Stay tuned for updates!**


End file.
